


riled up

by lovemelikesunday



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Okumura Rin, Bottom Okumura Rin, Drabble, F/M, Minor Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Moriyama Shiemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemelikesunday/pseuds/lovemelikesunday
Summary: Rin likes it when Shiemi talks about Bon.





	riled up

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mr. Sancho for providing the lube. ;)

Rin gasped as he rocked back into Shiemi. She feathered the pads of her fingers down his naked back and thighs before lightly scratching back up.

“Ah, Shiemi. Please.” She watched him writhe for a moment before taking pity and rubbing one slicked finger around his hole.

“You’re always so impatient, Rin. Would Bon let you get away with that?” At the mention of the other exorcist, Rin moaned and rutted into the bed. On his rock back his eyes widened as Shiemi’s finger slid into him with ease. “You’re so easy to rile up,” she laughed, pressing in further.


End file.
